


Rainy Day Blues

by moodiful819



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ben is accidentally a dick and a grumpy old man, F/M, Rain, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey is a ball of sunshine, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, and the universe pays him back for it, rainy day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodiful819/pseuds/moodiful819
Summary: Ben Solo hates the rain. He hates the way it looks, hates the way it feels, hates the way it chills his toes, and hates the way it ruined all his comics the year it flooded the basement when he was 6. (My first Reylo fic.)





	

Ben Solo hates the rain. He hates the way it looks, hates the way it feels, hates the way it chills his toes, and hates the way it ruined all his comics the year it flooded the basement when he was 6. When he ran away from home and changed his name, he made sure to move to a place with minimal rain. When it couldn’t be helped, he stayed inside and shut the curtains, biding his time until the weather had stopped. He swore he would never return to this hateful place with all its dull, sodden, miserable rainy days…

The roar of thunder in the distance has him frowning as he stirs the mugs on the counter one last time. He picks them up, one in each hand, and walks into the hall where a figure sits perched on the window seat, back straight and heavily shadowed by the grey light.

He must have come up behind her more quietly than he’d thought because she jumps in her seat slightly when she sees his reflection in the window. Apologetically, he quietly hands Rey her cup of tea before sitting in the empty spot beside her.

When her gaze doesn’t leave the window, he gives a commiserating look out of the corner of his coffee. “It’s not supposed to stop until tomorrow.”

“I wasn’t wondering when it would stop,” she says with a slight knitting of her brows. “It’s just…I’ve never seen rain before.”

“Even deserts have rain,” he reminds, but she shakes her head with an angry frown, her eyes riveted to the weather outside.

“I never got to see it. It was usually just mist or if there was a storm, it usually happened at night and I’d just see the ground drying up in the morning.”

Sitting on her knees, she presses her hand up against the cold glass and watches as water pelts the window and ground through the fog of her breath. She watches the rain and thunder with a reverence that reminds him of his own gaze when he looks at her. After all, despite his father’s anger and his mother’s tears and their growing infirmity, it was Rey who had finally convinced him to return home.

The expensive coffee on his tongue suddenly tastes flat, and his comment suddenly feels spoiled and spiteful.

He plays with the half-drunken mug in his hands for a bit before looking up at her from over his shoulder. “Do you want to go outside?”

The effect is immediate as she whips her head around, eyes torn between surprise, confusion, and elation.

“You really mean it?”

He takes one last look out the window and sees the streets swimming with rain, and imagines the cold, clammy feeling of padding around in wet socks in soaked shoes.

“I meant it,” he says as he moves the cups to the nearby coffee table. By the time he makes it back to the hall closet, Rey has already wrapped herself up in a loud yellow raincoat and thrown on the frog-patterned rainboots Finn bought her last year. She’s practically vibrating as she hands him his much plainer black raincoat, and he waves her on as he pulls on a sleeve.

“Go. I’ll catch up.”

She shouts her thanks as she runs out the door of their small house, skipping the stoop steps entirely to launch herself feet-first into a puddle. Her head tips back to feel the kiss of the rain on her cheeks and a bubble of laughter erupts from her lips as her hood falls back and her hair sticks to her face. Gleefully kicking an arc of water with a booted foot, she spins and laughs rapturously. She has never looked more alive…

He, on the other hand, enters the rain more slowly from under the overhang with all the enthusiasm and grace of a drowning cat, and slips on the last stair to land ass-first in a puddle.

Ben Solo hates the rain. He hates the way it looks, hates the way it feels in his hair, hates the way it chills his skin, and hates the way it is ruining his pants. When he ran away from home and changed his name, he made sure to move to a place with minimal rain. When it couldn’t be helped, he stayed inside and shut the curtains, biding his time until the weather had stopped. He swore he would never return to this hateful place with all its dull, sodden, miserable rainy days…

A hand extends towards him, Rey trying to stifle her giggles as she helps her boyfriend up from yet another mess he has managed to land himself in and consoles him with a smile that makes him forget how to breathe.

But he’ll tolerate it for her. Like everything he does, it will always be for her.

**Author's Note:**

> It's raining right now and that's what made me write this fic. But if you honestly told me that I would be shipping Reylo, let alone write for it, I would have laughed at you. Except the art and fic that I've binged on during the past two months has been amazing and I've been trying to fight against 5 different Reylo fic ideas for the past two week. I've lost the war obviously, and now I want in on the SIN BIN.
> 
> Also, please let me know if I've written anything OOC or tagged something wrong. I still haven't seen the actual movie yet and I'm new to the whole "tagging" thing. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
